FEED GIANT TUXEDO MAN CAKE
Feed Giant Tuxedo Man Cake (FGTMC) is a game made by robloxplayerboy101 not so long ago. It was posted on the Off Topic forum. An ad for this game was often sighted, but it is very rare. At the moment, it only has 8 visits, two favorites, and one like. Playthrough When you enter the game, the screen will appear black for two seconds. You will spawn in a baseplate with five trees, a red house, and what appears to be a cooking set. There will be a man in a tuxedo telling you what to do. It will first tell you to put the ingredients in the bowl. The first ingredients are a huge amount of grey bricks. To place ingredients, you must use the drag tool in your inventory, and drag them into the minecraft bowl. Once you finish, the screen turns black, with a loud noise similar to metal hitting a solid object. The ingredients will later change into a pink brick, which tells you that it is a shortcut, since there are many more grey blocks needed. Everytime you complete each ingredient, the screen turns black, and the sound is heard. The other ingredients are a set of red blocks, green blocks, and strangely, a spawnlocation. When you are done with the green blocks, the screen turns black with red text saying "This doesn't look like a cake.." Then a spawnlocation appears on the table as an ingredient. Putting it in the bowl would cause more red text to appear on the screen. "Are you sure you are doing it right?" "Wait..no.." "Not again.." The man will then tell you to preheat the oven. The black part, which might represent the glass, will then turn orange. After a few seconds, it burns. Then, for a split second, everything becomes burnt, and more text appears. "I made this immune to what you have done" (fading) "..but you did it again" The screen then shows the burning world, with a fire skybox and rusty baseplate, and a fire ambience playing. After a few seconds, the text appears again. "You did it. Hah. Just like many others would" "A simple task is given to them and they choose to do the opposite" "Remember that time at the building game when I told you to build a house but you built a troll?" "You did it again!" "I wanted something as simple as a CAKE, but you didnt bake only the dough, you baked what you wanted to burn!" The text disappears then comes back after a few seconds. "No.. dont do this.." "Dont..." "OH GOD PLEASE DONT" The text disappears, but leaves the black background. The metal sound is played 5 times, with blood flashing on the screen each time. At the last hit, the fire sound stops, a sound similar to bone breaking is heard, and dripping is also heard. The black screen disappears, revealing the man's dismembered body on the table. After a few seconds, the text appears again. "Delicious" ".cake" Then you are kicked out of the game. Analysis Whenever you finish the ingredients, you will notice that a feature of the game is removed or changed. The baseplate shrinks when you put the pink block in, which says there are many more grey blocks. The grey blocks might represent the baseplate studs, and the pink thing makes it faster. The red bricks make the house disappear, and the green get rid of the trees. This is clarified through the spawnlocation part, where the spawnlocation appears on the table, and removes the one you spawn on. This goes out of hand when you burnt the ingredients, which represent each part of the game. You might have overcooked them, thus cooking the game. This is clarified through "you baked what you wanted to burn" You might have been representing a troll. You are told to make a cake, but you did the opposite, and cooked the game instead, This is clarified through the stories the narrator tells us. The man was also part of the game, so he should be one of the ingredients for the cake, too. What makes this game eerie is the fact that it gradually makes clearer what the game is about. Category:Games Category:Gore Category:Creepy